


Hispanic Sanders sides

by KitsuneAkage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hispanic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAkage/pseuds/KitsuneAkage
Summary: This work is from a fander who wishes to make more content with representation, suggestions for improvement and more enjoyment will be taken into consideration.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

So I noticed how few fanfics included the hispanic community and decided to make one myself, it will contain oneshots, headcanons, and I will credit and take suggestions in the comments, this work will have both english and spanish for both sides to feel included.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil teniendo un mal dia: alguien sabe donde me consigo una cuerda para colgarme?

Remus: porque no pruebas el cloro debajo de el lavamanos

Janus: pff cloro que original, salta de la ventana del segundo piso, ten un poco de estilo

Remus: has una pirueta mientra caes

Virgil: solo si lo grabas

-Los light sides asustados-


End file.
